The present invention relates to an arrangement for eliminating involuntary openings of the throttle valve on a motor saw.
Arrangements for rotating a throttle valve usually comprise a lever and a Bowden-cable or a system of links transmitting the setting movement from a finger grip to the pivot shaft of the throttle. Because the engine of a motor saw is not rigidly connected to the handles but is suspended in vibration-damping members, it is able to move relative to the handles when the saw operates under load or is carried. The vibration damping members have a disadvantage when a direct connection between the throttle of the carburetor and the finger grip control (the throttle control) is effected by means of a wire link, because the members cause the wire link to move, causing involuntary throttle openings when the handle makes a movement relative to the engine. It is therefore important that means are created for keeping the throttle in a predetermined position under circumstances when the engine and the handle move relative to each other.